


Christmas Eve

by Kourihime



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Bandori Secret Santa, Christmas Party, Drabble, Fluff, How Do I Tag, Pastel Palettes - Freeform, uhhh, wow that's a tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:00:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21913336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kourihime/pseuds/Kourihime
Summary: Eve may be abroad for Christmas, but her bandmates will always treasure her in her absence. Cute fluffy Pastel✽Palettes drabble for the Christmas season. <3Written for @evclxffe for #bandorisecretsanta19! Yes, the title is a pun, and yes, I'm proud of it.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Christmas Eve

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written in so long aaaaa, but I signed up for bandori secret santa as a way to get me back into writing even if it was just one small thing! This is devoted to @evclxffe on instagram! Thank you to them for signing up for it as well as @peabeanmilk for making it a thing, and I also wanna say a special thank you to a few of my friends who kept supporting me ever since I got assigned someone to write for so that I could get it done on time, specifically Jack for discussion and support on where to go with my silly vague ideas about fluff. <3
> 
> Enjoy!

The quiet jingling of bells and warmth of the Pastel✽Palettes meeting room offered salvation from the cold for one Shirasagi Chisato as she opened the door and stepped inside to see the colourful heads of the bandmates she'd grown to love over the year.

"Chisato-chan!"  
"Hi, Chisato-chan!"  
"Ah, Chisato-san!"

She couldn't help but smile back at the warm, inviting smiles of her bandmates, her friends, as she set her bag down and sat down at the table.

"Good morning! It looks like this is everyone?"

Aya's eyebrow raised as she looked around the room. But there was only Hina, Maya, herself and now Chisato in the room! What about-

"Yup, this is everyone." Maya smiled.

"Wait, but what about..." Small tears started to form at the corner of Aya's eyes. "What about Eve-chan?!"

"Oh Aya-chan!" Hina giggled. "Did no one tell you Eve was in Finland for Christmas?"

Aya's eyes widened. "F-Finland?! No one told me..."

"Aya-chan..." Chisato sighed, then smiled back at her sympathetically. "You should have read her texts to us..."

"I did..! Awwww, but how are we supposed to have a Pastel✽Palettes party without Eve-chan?"

Maya walked over and placed a hand on her shoulder. "It is kinda sad she isn't here. But she's sure to be enjoying time in Finland with her family."

As if a switch flicked on, Aya's head raised back up, and she rummaged through her bag. "Why don't we call Eve-chan? Then we can all be here together!"

Chisato's eyes narrowed slightly. "Aya-chan, she's surely busy with her family, we can't impose like that..."

"Awww, but Chisato-chan, wouldn't it be super boppin' to have Eve here with us?"

Chisato sighed once again, looking up at Maya, who shrugged. "It wouldn't hurt to try."

A small smile found its way back onto Chisato's face, and Aya eagerly took her phone out of her bag, placing it on the table and dialing the absent keyboardist.

* _Ring... Ring..._ *

"Well, Aya-chan, what do we do now?"

Aya looked up from her phone to see Hina looking over at her screen, waiting for Eve to pick up herself.

"I don't know, I didn't think that far through..."

The group laughed for a bit, before Maya raised her hand and spoke up. "We could just talk about Eve-san while we wait, couldn't we?"

Hina nodded excitedly. "Yeah, yeah! Maya, tell a story about Eve-chan!"

"H-Huh?" Maya nearly dropped the fork in her hand. Looking around the table, at Hina's expectant gaze, Aya's look of curiosity, and Chisato's smile, she couldn't really figure her way out of this one. "Well... Huhehe... What about that one time she took us to Ryuseido? And when our fans were fighting?"

* _Ring... Ring..._ * No response. Instead, the other girls just sat and listened to Maya.

"W-Well, I was just thinking, she was really considerate. She wanted to understand why our fans supported or didn't like cheering or noise-making, and wanted to stop the fighting herself. You all remember when she went on social media to stop them, right?"

The girls nodded.

"Yeah, exactly!" Hina stood up from her chair. "It _was_ pretty boppin' of her! Really bushido!"

"It's just like one of the principles of bushido she told us about," Maya smiled. "The spirit of rei."

"Eve-chan is really incredible..." Aya smiled.

"How about you, Chisato-chan?" Hina pointed across the table. "What fun stories of Eve-chan do you have?"

Chisato simply tilted her head. "Well, there isn't a specific time I remember, but ever since I've met her, Eve-chan has always kept her word."

Maya raised a finger. "Oh, like the spirit of makoto! How a warrior never goes back on their word." Chisato nodded.

Hina slumped back down in her chair again. "Awwww, that's a bummer! That's boring, Chisato-chan!"

Chisato smiled. "Hina-chan, it's the little things that add up. Eve-chan is a dependable person because of all of that, you know."

Aya turned her head to Chisato and smiled back. "Yeah, that's right! Eve-chan is really dependable!"

The smiles and laughter of the girls filled the meeting room for a while, eager to share stories about their friend.

"You know..." Hina lifted her head from the table. "It feels like Eve-chan was with us the entire time! This party's been really boppin'!"

Aya nodded. "Yeah! Even if she didn't pick up, it still felt like she was here!"

...

"Eve-chan didn't pick up!" She grabbed her phone from the table, turning the screen on, accompanied by laughs from the other girls.

"Everyone, look!" Aya tapped on a text message on her phone.

_**Eve: [18:11]** Sorry I can't answer your call Aya-san! I'll call everyone when my plane lands!_

"Eve-chan..." Aya began tearing up. "We'll be waiting!"

**Author's Note:**

> I could say a bunch of things here but I just wanted to say I think Eve is an underrated character! I thought it'd be really fun to write an idea of everyone mentioning the things they like about her and appreciating her even when she might not be around.
> 
> Follow me on instagram! @kouri_hime
> 
> I hope you enjoyed, and Merry Christmas! <3


End file.
